Vestige
by Fukachi no Rin
Summary: Lloyd Irving's life in Iselia seemed very normal to him. But his peaceful world is turned upside down when he begins having glimpes on a life he never knew himself. AU-ish fic.
1. Lloyd Irving

**I can't really say much without risking spoilers for the plot... Except that I have MAJOR plans for this story. Hehehe...**

**Shortish chapter for the first one, only to introduce the story really. And hint at the concept. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of Symphonia.  
**

* * *

**Vestige**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Lloyd Irving**

_Lloyd wasn't sure where he was._

_All he knew is that he was somewhere – someplace that was not of his memory. Thick mist had shrouded his surroundings, making his sight near useless. He could make out the trees further ahead, and the glassy surface of the lake lying next to him. Everything else, he found, had blended in with its surroundings, completely and utterly lost._

_A twig snapped to his left, and the young teenager grabbed his two practice swords out of habit. "Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_A giggle rang through the empty air, clear and precise. Lloyd jumped, his landing resonating through out the atmosphere. "Hello?" he called once more, now taking paces forward._

_The dual swordsman snapped his head to his right at the sound of the water's splash. His grip tightening around each hilt, Lloyd Irving stopped at the water's edge, his eyes darting past the water's edge. "If you do not show yourself-"_

_A final interruption of silence was met midway through his sentence, setting Lloyd in the direction of the newly found person. The boy's eyes fell, his arms dropping back to his side, before he lost every offense and defense he original held. "W-who are you?" he murmured in awe._

_As the light grew stronger, Lloyd shielded his deep brown eyes before it completely penetrated the mist. Grabbing the courage to look past the light, Lloyd lifted his gaze to the figure standing tall on the water's surface. A pale, outstretched hand stood out in his vision of a white clad figure and a curtain of blond hair…_

Lloyd shot upright from underneath his covers, arms flying to catch him from his own fall. Perspiration had gathered over his skin, his black tank clinging to his body. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, combing it back into its more normal position. _It was only a dream…_ Shaking his head, the boy looked at his workbench in silence. He had not had a project in years, since he had been taught how to build his toys…

Two loud thuds vibrated through the house walls. "Lloyd! Ye better be up if ye want breakfast!"

Lloyd let out a partially exasperated sigh. "Coming, Dad!"

At the small table, set for only two, Lloyd quietly chewed on the contents of his meal. He stared into the rim of his glass, examining the still water. _A lake…_ The sounds of the water echoed through his mind, followed by the laughs of the girl. _Just… who was she?_

"Lloyd."

The teenager broke his attention away from his drink, dropping his gaze back to the table. "Yeah?" the teenager sighed.

"Ye hae been starin' at yer cup for the past ten minutes," Dirk pointed out, gesturing to the said cup.

"Oh. I guess I have," Lloyd shook his head, sighing. Dirk reached for his fork silently, leaving the boy to mull over his thoughts. "…Hey Dad?"

"What is it, my son?"

"What did my mother look like?"

Dirk crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a full sigh. "She was a beautiful young lass," he said, pushing further back into his chair. "Ye have her eyes." Dirk's expression fell, eyes concentrated on the floorboards. "When she died, she told me many things."

"I know," Lloyd replied, a dark rumble in his tone. A fist was clenched tightly at his side, pressing harder against the side of his chair. "He killed her, my father…" Lloyd's hands relaxed, resting against his thighs once more. "But my mother, she never had… blond hair or anything, did she?"

"Blond hair? No, me lad, her hair was the same color as yar's." Dirk's eyebrows furrowed, the dwarf's curiosity increasing. "Why are ye asking so many questions about ye mother?"

Lloyd struggled to keep a straight face. "No reason." He pushed back his seat, rising from his chair. "I have to leave, Dad. If I don't go now, I'll never make it to school on time."

"Ye right," his adopted father agreed with a nod of the head. "The trip to Iselia is not a fast once especially on foot." Lloyd fastened his jacket on over his chest, and clipped the suspenders over from his jacket. "Be careful, me son."

Lloyd pulled on his gloves after fixing his boots. "I will, Dad," Lloyd assured. Dirk shook his head, and finally leaving his chair, he retreated back to his workshop, shuffling through various weapons. After finding the blades he had been searching for, he returned to the kitchen, placing the dual swords on the dining table.

"Here," he said, pushing them closer to his son. "Take these. Ye probably won't need them, but just in case-"

Lloyd picked up the swords, weighing them I each hand. Grabbing the hilt of one, Lloyd exposed a few inches of the sword. "They look good," he observed.

"I made them many years ago, when ye started using those two practicing swords," Dirk explained. Lloyd unclipped from his belt his old swords, placing them back on the table before he clipped on the new swords. "Take care of them, and take care of yourself."

Lloyd laughed. "Dad, I'm just going to school. It's not like I'm leaving on a life long journey!"

"…You are right," Dirk agreed, hesitant.

Lloyd grinned, giving his thanks before exiting through the door. He was met by fresh air, decorated by the blossoming of the fruit trees. Lloyd began to walk, a steady pace down the path towards his mother's gravestone. "Mom…" he whispered, kneeling against in front of the pillar. "I'm leaving. I don't know why, or who that girl is. I was hoping… it was you." Lloyd smiled, bringing his palm to the face of the stone. "I'm sorry that you're not here right now. If… I ever see Dad." He shook his head. "Nevermind. I'll see you later, Mom!"

Bringing himself to his feet, Lloyd dashed towards the forest, his hands by his new sword's side.

**[o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o]**

"_Wait!"_

_Lloyd bolted to the lake at the sound of water once more. He waved his hands relentlessly in front of his eyes, clearing away what he could of the mist. Lloyd stopped at the edge, almost tripping face first into the lake. He gazed ahead, trying to penetrate through the mist himself. It was then he found a detail he had never seen in his past nights of the same dream._

_Stepping stones._

_Lloyd looked back up, the figure standing seemingly on the surface of the lake giggling. Scrounging his own courage, Lloyd made a leap, landing solidly on the first rock. His confidence rose, and the boy looked ahead, spotting the next set of rocks. The figure in white stood still, and Lloyd punched inward._

_"Alright, I can do this." He placed one foot on the next stone, carefully stepping on each rock of the path. She giggled again from afar, causing Lloyd to look back ahead. "No, wait!" he pleaded, hastening his pace. She stopped from her own travels, and Lloyd took this as his opportunity to catch up. Chanting in his mind to not fall, Lloyd made it further, seven stones further, before he found himself right behind the girl._

"_Who are you?" he asked, shaking his head. When she didn't give a response, he began to speak again. "I don't know you. I've never met you in my life! But you keep appearing in my dreams!" Lloyd threw his hands into the air. "Are you even listening? Do you even exist?"_

_He reached forward, his hand aiming for her shoulder when two hands caught his. Lloyd's eyes widened at the unturned figure, whom sandwiched his left hand in hers. "What…"_

_Suddenly, a blinding light emitted from her hands. Lloyd found himself awestruck by the occurrence of sorts that was like nothing he had ever seen. 'Is this magic? No, magic doesn't exist. It only is told of in the Legends…' The light grew, engulfing the pair, chasing away the mist. Lloyd found his ribbons being pushed back, and at the same time, the girl's curtain of blond hair had begun to rise with this "spell." A warm sensation spilled over the back of hand, as the white light melted into a blue. The light dimmed into nothing, and Lloyd's hand was released, his arm falling limply at his side._

"_Wh-what was that?" he whispered in awe. The feeling, the sensation that had filled him had disappeared, leaving the teenager feeling cold. "Please… tell me…" He reached quickly for her shoulder, but where his hand would've made contact, he passed through. As if she were an apparition. Lloyd fell forward, making a headfirst landing into the lake._

_Lloyd choked on the water filling his mouth and nose, his own body coughing it back up. He resurfaced, gasping for air. He rubbed his eyes subconsciously, an attempt to clear his vision when something hit his skin. It was hard, smooth, something he didn't remember ever placing on his left hand. As he begun to open his eyes, a sharp pain erupted from the top of his head, causing the boy to wince in pain._

"Lloyd Irving, **wake up**!"

Lloyd sat back up in his seat, rubbing the top of his head. A short, archaic man glared through his thick glasses, wielding a meter stick in his hand maliciously. "Next time you fall asleep in my class, you'll regret it boy!" he threatened. Waddling back to the chalkboard, he pointed with his meter stick and resumed to his previous lecture.

Lloyd rested his head against his hand, his fingers weaving into his hair. _I don't understand… Why… Why do I keep having this dream…_ Images of the girl ran through his head, causing Lloyd to shake his head in frustration. _What does it all mean?_

"You should try to at least look like you're taking notes, Lloyd." Lloyd turned his head to his right. "Old Professor Ivy might make you do something horrible."

"Maybe," Lloyd agreed. His eyes sauntered to his right as his turned his head back to the board. "What do you know about magic, Tristan?"

"Magic?" Tristan repeated. His eyes rolled back, the black haired boy going deeper into thought. "I only know what they say in the legends. Magic was used when the world was created, but after some times, the secrets of magic disappeared for millenniums." He shook his head. "Or that's what they say, anyway. Magic doesn't exist in this world. Not anymore, anyway."

A frown fell on Lloyd's face. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem, Llo- crap, take notes, Ivy is looking at you!"

Lloyd brought his head away from his hand, searching for his quill. "Mr. Irving," Professor Ivy called over the classroom, his voice taut. "Because you are such a scholar, that would _never_ have to pay attention class, would you care enlightening your friends by sharing your intellect? Perhaps you should start with your multiplication tables."

Lloyd gritted his teeth, his hands clamping tightly into fists. "Palms flat on your desk. We wouldn't want you counting on your fingers, now would we, Mr. Irving?"

Lloyd hit his hands against the desk, hatred boiling through his mind. "Very good. Now, lets start with the basic. Two times two, if you will please."

"Two times two… four," Lloyd murmured, voice tense.

"Very good. Now, two times three."

Lloyd glared onto the desk. He hated school, more than anything in the world. In school, he was always mocked at, insulted for his stupidity. Ivy, no Professor Ivy, was the main cause, always putting down the boy for trying. Lloyd eyes sauntered to his left hand, beginning to count on his fingers as he usually did when his eyes halted.

How long… No, there's no way. That was a dream… It couldn't be from there…

"Mr. Irving?" Lloyd looked away from his hand, rising immediately from his chair. "Lloyd Irving, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not feeling well, Professor Sage," he muttered, rubbing his temple. "I think I need to see a doctor..."

"Professor Sage? Boy, listen to me!" A meter stick crackled against a desk, causing Lloyd to jump. "My name is Professor Ivy! How dare you confuse me with another name you useless, wretched-" The old man's face turned red, causing Lloyd to rub his temple in confusion.

"I… I don't know. Forgive me, Professor."

Professor Ivy glared coldly. "Perhaps you need the doctor more than you think."

Lloyd glared back, trudging out of the class in rage. _Why is he always like that to me?_ Lloyd questioned as he pushed through the school door. _Why did I call him Professor Sage? Who is Professor Sage to begin with? And why… no…_

Lloyd lifted his left hand, sight falling onto the back. A gold mount was pressed against his skin, through a cut out that had been made by his glove. All the while, there was a blue gem attached to his skin, centered in the gold. He recalled the soft hands that had earlier grabbed his hand, his left hand when he reached for her shoulder. That and the magic, the sorcery he was sure had taken place after. _What is this thing?_

To Lloyd Irving, nothing at the moment made any sense.


	2. Demon Fang

**Shoooooot... This totally was an unintended gap in updates. I had this chapter typed up about two weeks ago, but got annoyed with the sequence of events and rewrote about two thirds of it. So yeah... D: And on top of that, I've been having major writer and drawing blocks, along with those "I don't want to do crap" moments. Here's a second short chapter, mostly because I epically fail at writing chapters that are over 5000 words long (that being when I'm LUCKY.)**

**To anyone who reviewed, I'm posting my thanks here. And if you are confused, I have one word for you - GOOD! It's meant to be a tad confusing, at least in the beginning. Although, a bit more will be explained soon... :D**

**So here we go, here we go, lets go again. Da-da, da-da-da~**

**~Fukachi no Rin**

Lloyd had never found Iselia as deserted as it was at the moment. Usually the dirt roads were bustling with people of the small-populated town. But at the moment, it was empty, dark, arid. Lloyd shoved his hands in his pockets, consciously tucking his chin into the collar of his jacket.

He pushed open the door of the town's both botanist and scientist, Ozure. "Hello?" Lloyd called, his eyes scanning across the humid room. "Doc Oz? You around?"

Lloyd's heels clicked as his placed one hand protectively on the hilt of his sword. He took a breath, a strange odor hitting his nose. "D-Doc?"

Two beads flew in front of Lloyd's shoe, rolling freely on the ground. Suddenly, they combusted with a loud explosion, deep red flames shooting up. Lloyd yelped, his legs springing into action as he launched himself far back. His smooth landing made him wonder; Lloyd never had been able to leap back with such time in strength.

Two manically hands clapped. "What do you think, my boy?" The flames disappeared, and a dark haired man, his apparel covered with white dust, appeared from behind the door curtains. "Artificial fire! No sparks, no wood required, just a throw on the ground and BAM! You have flames." He looked soundly at the charred floor. "Unfortunately, the flames do not last that long, and are quite uncontrollable… If I could just get a decent source of energy…"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Lloyd observed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Ozure grinned ear to ear.

"That's what the sticklers in Palmacosta Academy told me after I graduated. My experiments were too "ferocious" for them, and they kicked me out of the town, threatening to imprison me if they ever saw me near the gates again." He crossed his arms and nodded. "That's why I'm here, my boy. I came here because I needed to conduct my precious experiments! That and Iselia had need of a doctor, of a true scientist, and not some old geezer like Ivy." Ozure drew back his goggles from his eyes, snapping them tight over his hairline. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor Ozure, you probably don't remember me. My name is-"

"Lloyd Irving." He stared at the red clad boy. "Fractured your leg when you fell off the school roof trying to sneak an army of frogs into Ivy's office approximately three years ago, and two year before that, you got a nasty gash across you shoulder when trying to protect your classmates from a wolf during a fieldtrip." He thought hard on the subject. "You were also brought here by a dwarf when you were a toddler, for a check up on your health. When I was taking your pulse, you bashed your head into my nose and broke it."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Accidents happen," he sighed, pushing aside various notebooks. "What seems to be your problem, Mr. Irving?"

"I… um…" Lloyd cast his gaze unto the ground. "I've been having these weird dreams, lately."

"Dreams. That and time seem to be the only mysteries man can never solve," Ozure sighed. "As a Doctor, I doubt I could help you. As a scientist, I might be able to."

"It's a dream of a girl," Lloyd finally admitted. Ozure chuckled, shaking his head.

"Has no one told you of the growing cycle? As you age, becoming attracted to woman becomes-"

"It's not like that!" Lloyd interrupted defensively. "I mean, in my dreams, she's always laughing. Running off. I mean, I was able to catch up to her today, when I fell asleep during class…"

"Did you get old Ivy mad?" Lloyd nodded. "Good. Go on."

"It's the same girl. Same blond hair, same white dress," Lloyd described. "But I've never seen her before! Each day, she becomes clearer, more solid. She was just a shadow, a week or so ago, but then she become something more. She moves! She has color! She laughs! And last time she…" Lloyd clenched a fist. "I felt her. Her hand touched mine, there was light and…"

Ozure rose an eyebrow. "And?"

"This… thing appeared on my hand." Lloyd lifted his left hand, the blue gem gleaming in the candle light. Ozure stood up, leaning over his desk to closer observe the object.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Lloyd said. "All I know is that this thing-" He pinched the edges with the opposite hand. "-won't-" He tugged against the gem. "-come-" He tried twisting the gold mount, having no success. "-off!"

Ozure looked over the small stone, his eyes scanning precariously. "This stone…" he blinked once. "You say it just appeared straight from your dream?"

Lloyd nodded. "There was a blinding light," Lloyd explained. "And it just suddenly was… there."

"I've seen this before…" Ozure turned his body, disappearing behind the curtains dividing his cabin. Sighing, Lloyd lifted his hand, the tips of his fingers pressing against the outside of the gem. It glowed slightly, through the dimness of the candlelit room. "Ah." Ozure appeared from behind the living quarters. "Here it is. Lloyd, you are familiar of the legends, correct?"

"Sorta," Lloyd responded as Ozure opened the ancient pages. He dusted away particles residing over the characters, symbols Lloyd never had seen. "What's that?"

"Ancient Angelic," Ozure responded. "It's what the legends are written in. The times of the ancient people, where said "magic" was forever at play."

Lloyd was confused. "What?"

"Magic was said to be used with mana millenniums back," Ozure explained, flipping page after page. "The magic was said to come from a comet, Derris Khralen, when the elves originally landed in the vast land. Magic, mana… All you have to know is that it's nonexistent…" He stopped on a page, pointing at an aged picture. "There, that's what you have."

Lloyd squinted at the drawing, identical to the object on his hand. "What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"According to the legends, it was a stone meant to enhance the dormant abilities of a person." He drew his finger across a single phrase. _"Exsphere_."

Lloyd stared at the blue gem. "What does it mean?"

Ozure closed the book. "Nothing. It means you are trying to outwit a grown man into your childish fantasies, with lies and biased." His brows furrowed over his glaring eyes. "Who put you up to this charade, hm? I'm sure it was Ivy – that old bloke would just love to make me look like a total buffoon!"

"W-what? Doc, I'm not lying!"

"Of course you're not. Fairy tales are real! Angels exist! There is mana all around us!" Ozure grimaced, his hands coiling into solid fists. "Get out of here, now!" he ordered, pointing at the door. "Before I throw you out myself!"

Lloyd sucked in a breath, his expression shocked. And before he could be thrown out, he turned around, trudging out of the cabin.

**[o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o]**

_The blaring sun beat onto the sands, sparing not an ounce of its full strength. Obelisks towered over a stone pedestal, which a large slab of rock laid at the top of the structure._

_A dry desert breeze passed over the empty land, throwing Lloyd's hair in the other direction. Lloyd winced at the oncoming sand, shielding his eyes with his forearm. "S-sand?"_

_A giggle reached his ears once more, innocent and clear over the distorted wind. "H-hello?" Lloyd called out, turning to the stone pedestal. She stood there, her back facing him. She had linked her arms in front of her, and the white dress she wore swayed in the gentle breeze._

"_Y-you!" Lloyd spoke, his voice shocked. He ran up further, over each stair before he reached the top. He stopped, a statue behind the girl that had perplexed his dreams onward for the past few weeks. "Please, look at me. Talk to me."_

_Lloyd reached for her shoulder, his palm laying flat against the white fabric of her dress. "Please."_

_He tugged her slightly, rotating her body slightly. She began turning herself, but as she did, Lloyd found himself being buried in a sunburst of light. Before he knew it, he was staring into incredible streams of light, not seeing anything past her shoulders._

_She took his hand, cradling his wrist in her palm and pressing her index finger against his glove. She drew carefully, precisely. "You're…. Spelling them out?" She continued to guide his words, her hand freezing, the end of the first phrase. "Not… yet? What do you mean not yet?"_

_She began to draw again on his palm, the second phrase. "T-r-i-e-t R-u-i-n-s? Triet Ruins? What's the Trie-"_

_She took her hands away, and gestured around them with her arms. Lloyd grasped at the landmark, at the temple, his mind racing. "We're… at the Triet Ruins?" Lloyd lowered himself to his knees, staring at the stone brick beneath his feet. "Sand…" he whispered, lifting individual grains to fly off into the wind. "Desert… That mean's-"_

Lloyd's eyes snapped open, his torso bolting upward. A sheen of sweat covered his body, and deep gasps ripped from his chest. The dreams ran through his mind once more, the dots connected smoothly in his head. Grabbing the black tank, he pulled on his shirt and stepped out of bed.

The gold mount, as well as the blue gem had remained fair into their places since their first appearance earlier that day. It bothered him, that he had obtained an object by means that were impossible. Magic… Something that should've died off millenniums ago… He couldn't believe that any of it was real.

And yet, there was the proof, smack in front of his face. The vivid dreams, the places, the senses, the gem…. They all pointed to reality in this 'dream' of his. Lloyd rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the growing headache.

Lloyd looked over to his small workbench. On it was a leather satchel, large enough to carry any essentials that he would need. He had left it empty before he left to sleep, believing that he had been resolved. But at the moment, he knew he didn't stand anywhere truly, only on a very steep edge.

Lloyd Irving flashed his eyes to the window, his gaze meeting the full moon. He reached for his spare clothing, and his pouch of Gald, throwing them into his bag. Next, he pulled on his jacket, followed by the clipping of his suspenders and pulling on of his boots. _Now all I need is…_ Lloyd turned around, grabbing his sword from the side of his bed. Lloyd stopped, drawing the sword partly from his blade. "No… way…"

**[o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o][o]**

"Doc!" Lloyd banged his fists hard against the door. Rain pounded onto the earth, damping Lloyd's hair. "I need to talk to you! Doc!"

The door was unbolted, the heavy metal being removed, and a tired Ozure opened the door. "Lloyd…" he sighed, rubbing the edges of his eyes. "Have you any idea what time it is? I sure do not, but it is early! What are you doing here? No, forget it, get out of my sight. I don't want to hear-"

"If you don't want to hear, then maybe you'll eyes will do all the listening!" Lloyd responded, his voice with an edge. Ozure clamped his jaw shut, crossing his arms over his chest. Grabbing the hilt of his swords, Lloyd descended the steps, his feet firm in the mud. He drew out his swords, calling deep into the power lying in him.

The gem on his hand glowed a brilliant blue, the only luminosity visible in the storm. The light spilled into his blades, growing, spreading around the teenager. Lloyd crossed his blades, taking in a deep breath.

"_**Demon Fang!"**_

The energy pulsed, releasing itself from the point of Lloyd's blade. It cut deep into the Earth, traveling destructively, until it collided with a Great Oak tree. The tree collapsed, defeated, the fall echoing through the land.

Lloyd let out a breath, his arms dropping back to his side. He rotated his body, the rain saturating his hair. "I had another dream!" he yelled over the storm, his voice angered. "I saw her again! I tried getting her to talk, but she didn't! She just wrote on my hand "not yet" and "Triet Ruins!" Lloyd's eyes hardened. "I know you think I'm lying about this entire thing, but… I woke up able to do... to do that! If that isn't magic then… Then… I don't freaking know!"

Ivy drew in another breath, his mind trying to recover over the shock. "Lloyd… did you just say… Triet… Ruins?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

Ozure stared back at the boy, his expression softened. "Come inside, Lloyd. I'll explain."

Lloyd followed the man into his cabin, sheathing his swords in the process. "Here," Ozure offered, putting in front of the boy a towel. Lloyd took it in his hands, ruffling his damp hair in the cloth. His entire satchel had been drenched as well, and Lloyd knew that wouldn't be good for the journey.

"Let me get something straight, before I speak," Ozure started, the ancient text hitting the table once more. "I do not believe in magic. Actually, I was go as far to say I do not think magic does exist in any means, even if the legends preach on mana and such!"

"I understand," Lloyd responded simply.

"Good." Ozure opened the book, flipping through the pages. "The place you mentioned, Triet Ruins, was supposedly a monument of sorts the Angels left before the departed on Derris Kharlen. It is said that if you go there, the "mana" levels will be escalated, the same as the mana levels that had been on the comet itself."

"Mana…" Lloyd repeated, his thoughts muddled. "Is it possible… This woman who is appearing in my dreams has been using magic, mana, in order to speak to me?"

Ozure shook his head. "Very unlikely, considering such foolishness does not exist."

"...Doc, where is this Triet Ruins?"

Ozure rose an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, my boy?"

"I can't explain it..." Lloyd stated, his tone confused. "But I think she wants me to go there. That girl. She showed it to me for a reason, I think."

"If she were using mana, then leading you to a place of concentrated mana..." Ozure muttered under his breath, not looking Lloyd in the eye. He placed a rolled up parchment on the desk. "Take this – it is a map I used when I traveled. It should help you in your own journey, to find the Triet Ruins."

Lloyd didn't pick up the map – instead, he just stared. "Doc Oz, I got an offer for you."

Ozure looked interested. "What is it?"

"Come with me, to the Triet Ruins. If you come with me, I'll prove to you that magic does exist."

Ozure's eyes glazed over, his mind traveling into deeper thoughts. "An interesting idea…" he stated. "Why should I come?"

"You may not act like it, but you're not entirely sure if magic exists. You want proof; you want the answer," Lloyd replied. "As a scientist, you have to find the answer to the big question. And if you come, then you might find out the answer."

Ozure crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowing. His head cocked to the side, as his eyes looked up to the ceiling. "Okay then," Ozure nodded. "We're leaving at dawn, I suppose? Well then, I better pack!" Ozure stepped behind the counter, his face darkening. "It looks like Iselia is going to lose its best doctor, for a short term."

* * *

**Alright, just getting this out here, Ozure is indeed an OC, but a very purposeful OC. There is going to be a reason behind his existence, other than the fact the authoress needed some loony for Lloyd to confide in. And... that's pretty much it. Hopefully, an update is to come soon in the future. :D**


End file.
